Sith Imperium Times Issue 236 (12) Special Edition
CIVIL WAR! DARTH S'RAHNIA LEADS REBELLION '' By Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Correspondent'' QUESH -- The severence of the Lord Emperor's connection to his subjects and the Imperial Regent has led to widespread panic, civil disorder and mass suicides but the latest result of the Lord Emperor's disappearance is open warfare. The first signs of dissention in the ranks occured when Darth S'rahnia, the Lord Empress now rogue, issued an unprecedented public address. In her very public statements the Imperium learned that Lord Pyara, first wife of the Lord Emperor was alive and that the Lord Emperess was clearly threatened by her issuing a very public challenge to the as of yet unseen Lord Pyara to a duel. From what the Sith Imperium Times can tell, the Imperial Regent was not pleased at the unprecedented oversharing of the Imperial Family's personal business and thus, she issued Order 32. "The Imperial Regent has issued Order 32 for the protection of the Lord Empress." Said Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. "This order beefs up the Lord Empress's personal security detail and places certain reasonable restrictions on her to engage with the public and in large groups in order to better protect her from this unseen threat." The Sith Imperium Times can confirm that the Lord Empress resisted Order 32 and challenged the legitimacy of the Imperial Regent's rule. This challenge led to the issuance of Order 33, an arrest warrant and declaration of Darth S'rahnia as a traitor to His Majesty's Government and the people of the Sith Imperium. Darth S'rahnia's faction has now fled Imperium Space with a small fleet and has headed galactic south of the border. Riots have broken out throughout the Imperium and the Imperial Regent has issued Martial Law via Order 34. "The Lord Empress has disrespected the Lord Emperor's law and word as she has turned a petty squabble about her personal title into open war." Said the Imperial Regent in an address to the people. "This is conduct unbecoming of a member of the Imperial Family and her actions have now threatened the lives of citizens of the Sith Imperium by forcing the government to fight. Let this be known: The government of the Sith Imperium remains intact in spite of this pitiful rebellion. Our territorial security remains unbreached and your government, ever dedicated to the preservation of the realm for the Lord Emperor's return remains undeniably strong." As of the writing of this report, Darth Ryshias, on board of his flagship The Reckoning, and his forces remain in control of the galactic southern border. Commanding a large contingent of Imperium forces based on the border and commanded from Quesh. LORD PYARA: WHAT WE KNOW ''By Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor'' HOTH -- From the frozen world of Hoth, the Sith Imperium Times has been looking into the background of the mysterious person who has become a central figure in the current civil war. In short, there is not much that is known about Lord Pyara. What is known is that she is the first wife of the Lord Emperor Arestenax and she served in the Sphere of Law and Justice of the Sith Empire alongside then Lord Willerick. According to Sith Empire records Lord Pyara was a competent interrogator and well gifted in the more mystical elements of the Force but she was declared a traitor to the Empire when she was found conspiring with the Republic. We now know that Lord Pyara's conspiracy with Republic forces was an effort to save the life of her children Vindictiva and Salvatus. In keeping with Roderick tradition, Pyara hid Salvatus and Vindictiva from sight. House Roderick does not recognize members of the family until after they have proven their worth as either Sith or through military service. Vindictiva was hidden with a family of Sith within the Empire however Salvatus was found by an Sith Lord, Beratus, who had escaped prison where he was condemned for crimes against the Empire by Lord Willerick. Pyara had to hid Salvatus again so she conspired with Master Willian to hid him in Republic space. Willerick did now know about Salvatus's birth nor did he know Pyara's intent but he was ordered by the Sphere to kill Pyara for her treason. Over the frozen world of Hoth, Lord Willerick shot down Pyara's ship. Though she has not made herself known, Imperium government officials are convinced that Lord Pyara has returned. Specifically those government officials who were once close to the now rogue Lord Empress. "Pyara is definitely among us" Said Darth Bhula, formerly the Shadow Hand of the Lord Empress and now Knight of the Imperium. "Her aims are unknown be the Imperial Regent, her daughter and the Lord Empress can feel her presence in the force. I am told the government and the knighthood are actively searching for her and have issue a detainment order should she be found." We have confirmed that Salvatus is, in fact, alive though Willian his former guardian has been killed. ANDREKIOS REDUCED IN RANK '' By Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent'' VOSS -- Following a short trial, Darth Andrekios was found guilty of murder and disturbing the Lord Emperor's peace by an Imperium Tribunal. The panel of three judicators included Darth Alvaro who presided as Chief Judicator along with Darth Takhisis, Hand of the Lord Emperor and Darth Vi'kirr'naam, Wrath of the Lord Empress as Associate Judicators. The panel returned a unanimous decision sparring Darth Andrekios a charge of treason and finding him guilty of murder and disturbing the peace. The panel suggested a punishment of removal of royal title. Darth Azu'lae Viszla, Wrath of the Lord Emperor led the prosecution and Darth Andrekios defended himself. Among the most interesting points of the trial was where Darth Andrekios questioned Darth Vicros, a knight of the Imperium. Darth Andrekios's line of questioning made many believe that he might be spared the charge as he made it clear that it was in fact Darth Vicros who killed Darth Vaguest, the victim. The Imperial Regent, herself, conducted the cross examination with stunning brilliance. "Darth Vicros, stand." She commanded, the knight stood. "Darth Vicros, sit down." She commanded, the knight sat. "Darth Vicros, stand again." She commanded, the knight stood again. "Darth Vicros kill the Chief Judicator." She commanded, the knight activated his saber. "Hold. Deactivate your saber." She commanded, the knight obeyed. "Would you have killed Darth Vaguest had Darth Andrekios not issued the order to do so?" She asked him. "No." The knight responded simply. She ended her line of questioning proving the former Prince's culpability in the murder of Darth Vaguest. The defense rested shortly after. After returning the recommendation of punishment the Imperial Regent executed the sentence. Reducing Andrekios in rank to Duke and returning him to the knighthood responsible for protecting the Princess Aulaura.